A Reunion to Remember
by AjhenichTheWitch
Summary: This is a reunion different from what Draco had imagined. One-shot Prompt: Reunion
1. AN

**A Reunion to Remember**

By: AjhenichTheWitch

This is a reunion different from what Draco had imagined. One-shot Prompt: Reunion

Rated: Fiction K+ - English - Romance/Friendship - [Draco M., Hermione G.]

Hi guys, this is my very first Dramione one-shot under the prompt, "Reunion" from a Dramione Group. English isn't my first language so please bear with me. I am still trying to learn the basics of English. I hope you like this first one-shot, I've written.

Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K Rowling

~AjhenichTheWitch


	2. A Reunion to Remember

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K Rowling**

* * *

This is a reunion Draco had never expected to happen.

* * *

"Scorpius, honey, breakfast!" Hermione called from the dining room as she prepared the breakfast of the whole family with the house-elves. Five-year old little Scorpius ran inside the kitchen with a house-elf behind him bringing his toys.

"Hey, had a nice play outside?" Hermione asked the young blonde boy.

"Tinky, Rashie and I had built a castle from my toy blocks, mummy! It's huge!" Scorpius told her excitedly with a huge smile on his cute little face. Hermione giggled at the kid as he explains raising his hands in the air. "Tinky built the kitchen side, Rashie built the rooms and I built the library!"

"Really? Would you show Mummy and Daddy your castle some time?"

How she always loved to see her son this lively.

"Come on now, let's call Daddy." Pinching her son's cheek, they proceeded to call Draco from the library.

* * *

Draco Malfoy living in France had turned out to be the greatest thing he had ever done in his life.

Months after the war as their last year started, Draco had been a lone wolf in the whole Hogwarts. He started to distance himself from the others, even from his own housemates. Blaise was the only one he always talks to. He tried to avoid meeting the Golden Trio as much as possible, knowing that Weasley has been known as one of the War Heroes and him as a worthless Death Eater. It would just bring him into shame, so he was avoiding them as much as possible. Then one time, Hermione Granger walked towards him. Of course, the years of hating each other would not make things easier to forgive, however just like her house, she had a Golden heart. She eventually forgave him. And that was the start of everything. They became friends, though secretly, they still managed. Until they both fell in love. It was a wonderful moment. They had been secretly dating for years after that day he confessed. He didn't mind him dating Hermione secretly of course, after all he was worried about Hermione. This had gone for years.

Then his damn father discovered everything.

After that fight where his father had threatened to disown him, he and Hermione had decided to elope without saying goodbye to their friends. At first he was scared that his mother too would side at his damn father, but Draco was happy with the fact that Narcissa approved. For six years, they lived in France with a new life. They got married and had Scorpius the year after. Since Draco had enough inheritance from his ancestors and Narcissa and a fine job being a potioneer, it was enough for them to live their lives away from Lucius. Though he missed his mother, he won't go back to the Malfoy Manor knowing that his wife and his son would be in danger in his father's hands. Sometimes Narcissa would go travel from Wiltshire to France just to visit Draco and his family with or without Lucius's knowledge - but she still goes not giving a care if Lucius would approve or not. Leaving London with Hermione to spend the rest of his lives with was the best decision Draco had ever made. And with their child to make them happy, he could never ask for more.

And now, here he was, sitting in Hermione's library, reading a book. Being married to Hermione Granger-Malfoy, Draco too had inherited the habit of reading in the library as his past time. His concentration in the book ended when Draco had heard a tap from the window. He assumed it was a letter from Narcissa but the owl arrived with two invitation letters from it's beak. Giving the owl a small treat before flying off, Draco opened his letter and read.

_**To Mr. Draco Lucius Malfoy,**_

_In memoriam of the Second Wizarding War that occured 12 years ago, we are coordinately inviting you to a Hogwarts Alumni Reunion to be held on July 5th, Saturday at 7:00 to 11:00 pm. We are happy to tell you that companions or your families are allowed to attend the event. The event will take place on Hogwarts at the Great Hall lead by the Headmistress, Minerva McGonagall._

_We are hoping to see you at the reunion, Mr. Malfoy._

_**Professor Neville Longbottom**_

_Deputy Headmaster and Professor_

Draco sighed deeply. An Invitation letter from Hogwarts for a reunion event. He frowned as he reread the letter once again. Its not that he hated coming back at Hogwarts. It just reminded him of his cruel ways towards Hermione and her friends. That was the place where he called the love of his life that damned word _'Mudblood'_. And that was the place where the war took place. Where he hesitated to kill Albus Dumbledore. That place in every bit reminded him why he didn't deserve Hermione at all.

"Daddy!" a small voice caused Draco to smile and set aside the letter he was reading.

"Hey squirt. Done playing now?" Scorpius nodded. "It's time for breakfast, mummy said. Come on, Daddy. It's time for breakfast!" Soon as Scorpius excitedly ran out of the room with the house-elf, Hermione approached the blonde giving him a chaste kiss.

"I see you're busy with your love letters, lover boy." Draco chuckled, rolling his eyes.

"I had received an owl from Longbottom saying that they will hold a reunion at Hogwarts." he defended as he embraced her from behind, placing his chin on her shoulder. Hermione had picked the letter from the desk and read its contents.

_P.S Hi Hermione, its been twelve years since we last saw each other. I have heard from Ginny that you're away from London so, we are happy to see you in the reunion. We miss you!_

_\- Neville_

Hermione smiled at Neville's remarks in her letter and Draco smiled bitterly soon as he read the words. He was uncertain if he was going to attend the reunion. "Surely Potter and Weasley will be there." Draco added, with a hint of bitterness in his voice.

"I'd love to go. I missed them too. You know, I've never seen them again after that scene with your father years ago. I wonder what changed now. After all, it's been six years since I last saw them."

"I don't think I'll go." Draco said flatly. He's not going to be welcome in there after all that he had done. He was also worried about Hermione. He didn't want her to cost her friendship with Potter and Weasley just because she married their enemy.

"Why not, Draco?" Hermione was neither a deaf nor a fool. Though he tried to make his unpleasantness inaudible, she still heard the uncertainty in his voice. She didn't heard him reply in an instant and it worried her. Throughout their marriage, Draco could still remember things that happened in the war, including the assassination of one Albus Dumbledore. Even though he didn't do the evil deed, the memories still haunts him until this day. Did he still blame himself for a crime he didn't do? "Does something still bothers you?"

"I doubt Potter and Weasley would be pleased to know that you're married to your childhood enemy." He reasoned out.

"You're worried about what people will say?"

"No. I don't give a damn on what people will say to me. I am worried about you, Granger. You're the War Heroine. You're out of my league and I don't want people to misjudge you just because you're married to a Death-" Those words died from his lips the moment Hermione turned to his side and their lips connected. Being a former Death Eater had been Draco's biggest regret in his whole life. However, Hermione and Scorpius had filled that void in his life by just loving him. He never felt alone with them by his side.

"If they still call you a Death Eater, which I doubt, then you're the purest and kindest of them all. After all, you never killed anybody and I doubt I would ever encounter a Death Eater who is a loving father like you are. Look at how Scorpius loves and adores you." Hermione stated looking at him lovingly. Draco just stared back.

"I'm sure they will both understand. You have nothing to be afraid of. They're my best friends and you're my husband. We're not children anymore, Draco. It's time to forget what happened before. I love you and I had forgiven you. If I can, why can't they? Who do we think we are to not forgive? Have faith in yourself, and if something goes wrong, you have me. We can figure it out."

As she finished explaining with a smile, it felt like a thorn was finally removed from his chest with Hermione's words. Yes, she forgave him, and even loved him. Chose him, married him, gave him a son and made him feel what it feels to live a happy life. If Hermione could manage to forgive, surely her friends were not so stonehearted to abandon her friend for years just because of him. Always the reasonable one. That's why Draco needed Hermione Granger-Malfoy in his life. This witch always guides him to the right path of his life. And he loved her, truly loves her.

"You know, even though I love you, I still hate it when you're always had a better thinking than I do, Granger."

"You love me anyway."

* * *

The reunion at Hogwarts went well, very different from what Draco had expected. After being in France for six years, Draco and Hermione sure had missed many things.

Blaise was married to Pansy and had a son in Scorpius's age named Alexander. Who could have thought they would end up? Theo was running their family's business in America and was getting married this summer to Daphne who is a fashion designer in London. Goyle had married Millicent Bulstrode with a child on the way. Astoria got married earlier than Daphne to the former Hufflepuff, Justin Finch-Fletchley and had a three year-old son. Draco's circle of friends had been on good terms with Hermione soon as they saw the witch. Good thing, no hexing happened. Little Scorpius on the other hand had shook the hands of his parent's friends which made the adults laugh and adore the Malfoy kid.

Hermione had met the new Herbology Professor with a smile. Neville looked more mature now than the last time they had seen each other. He attended with the former Hufflepuff, Hannah Longbottom (nee Abbott) with a seven year old daughter named Alice and a younger son named Francis. Luna Scamander and her husband Rolf had joined their group with an adorable twins in her hands. Giving congratulations to them all, Harry and Ginny came with Ron and former Ravenclaw, Ashley Borgins. Meeting them again after six years, Hermione hugged all of them tight. She missed her friends, a lot. Harry and Ginny had three children named James Sirius, Albus Severus, and Lily Luna. Ron and Ashley had a daughter in Scorpius's age named Rose and a three-year old son named Hugo. Though Ginny and her exchanged owls, it's still different from seeing each other face to face.

Hermione had also introduced Scorpius to them. Like the Slytherins, they adored the lad.

"So, is there someone you would like us to meet?" Harry said looking at Scorpius's face. Hermione knew that Harry knew at that point who Hermione had married in France basing from her son's feature. Blonde haired, pale-skinned kid with a stormy-greyed eyes. Even a fool could tell that this kid is a Malfoy. Ginny looked at her in assurance. After all, it was only Ginny who knew who she married with.

"Harry, Ron, I'm sure you know him since we all attended here at Hogwarts with him." Draco held her hand as he reached the Gryffindor's group circle. "My husband, Draco."

"Potter, Weasley, it's Professor Longbottom now, isn't it?" Draco acknowledge, trying to conceal the awkwardness and nodding at the blokes. Neville smiled and offered Draco a handshakes in which he accepted. Both Harry and Ron stared at the blonde Hermione is calling _'Her husband' _but didn't say anything in protest. Ginny and Luna both smiled and hugged him. Rolf shook his hand, meeting for the first time. Draco had felt awkward standing in front of Hermione's friends. After all, he had been their tormentor for whole seven years. He was expecting both Potter and Weasley to throw him a sneer, disapproving look. Instead, Harry and Ron smiled and offered Draco a handshake.

"It's been six years, Malfoy. Welcome back." Ron said after the handshake.

"Thanks, Potter, Weasley. London is still home to us after all."

"Thank you for taking care of Hermione for us." Harry said patting his shoulders in a friendly manner and the three of them looked at the conversing ladies where Hermione sits with Ginny. He was happy to see his friend again, laughing like they were still children. "It must have been tough, what you both had gone through."

"Especially my father being such an _arse._" Draco heard the men laugh. "Hermione and Scorpius, they're my life, Potter, just as Ginny and your children to yours. I don't know what to do if I lost them even for a moment. To hell with Father's lineage. The purity of the bloodline he cares so much will end with me."

Harry patted his back as a sign of encouragement. He was at lost for words. He and Ron could tell that what he was saying was not a lie. Especially when they saw the shine in his eyes when he looked at Hermione so lovingly. Like Hermione was pointing out, Draco had changed. The man standing beside him and Ron was not the boy who tormented them, but a grown, proud and loving man who Hermione had married.

As the Slytherins joined their group, they had continued their conversation with Quidditch as a part of the topic. Hermione from the ladies' group, can't help but to send a smile in Draco's direction. Draco smiled back and left the men's group for a moment to kiss her softly on the lips. Both of them chuckled when they heard the cheers from Draco's friends and some teasing comments from Hermione's friends.

Laughters and jokes surrounding the Great Hall everywhere. Some danced, some conversed, and some continued their own businesses.

Draco smiled and embraced the witch he will love for the rest of his life.

Maybe this reunion had turned out to be different from what he had pictured, after all.


End file.
